May and Jay Hiring
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: ZOMBIES! May and Jay were just sitting around with our secretary, minding our own business, when the apocalypse just up and happened! Now we had to run to an abandoned mall, but we're not alone! Or are we...well, that's up to you! Yep, we need fellow survivors, and there's whole website of them out there! Further details inside. C'mon, who' want to miss the chance of zom killing!


_**Alright people, here's a rough outline of how things are. May, Jay, and Mack (our secretary) are trapped by the zombie apocalypse in an abandoned mall. We want survivors to be there as well, and that's where YOU come in. Yes, the universe of May and Jay has opened to the public. Review this story or Pm me, catsvrsdogscatswin, (or Jay) with what you want to be called (this way even people without accounts can join in), your appearance (totally can be made up if you want), and what you want to do. Unless someone else has asked for the same thing, we will include you in the story as a survivor (or a zombie, if someone wants to take that approach). If you just want to show up, you can ask for that and we will include you in our mighty army ("mighty") and probably kill you off sometime/eventually. We will not do our evil plotting and punishments on the volunteers, that's going to be saved for the zombies. Here's a layout of the scenario, mall, and other helpful information.**_

_Mall:_

This has four floors.

The creepy old basement with flickery lights n' crates and all that jazz,

The lobby, bathrooms, and arcade on the main floor,

A pizza shop, a hair/nails salon, and a movie theater on the second,

A GameStop, a dojo ('cause this is a swanky mall), a spa, and an aquarium with sharks and other fishes.

It is all built around a central space, with the entire mall being open to the lobby via escalator, which the zombies cannot operate. In the lobby are some nice potted plants, a front desk, and obviously tons and tons of zombies. The survivors are originally starting in the lobby (at least May, Mack, and myself are) and the zombies have not broken in yet. The rest of the mall is sealed off, since the zombies cannot open doors, only fall out of them and break them down by the sheer combined weight of a whole bunch of them.

_The zombies:_

These are the fairly standard level of zombie, slow, stupid, and not very agile. They do grunt and moan, because frankly that's a zombie tradition. They all do it. Also like most zombies, they are everywhere. They can crawl, walk, and climb, but do so very, very slowly so unless you're trapped you can just run away. When pinned and/or captured by the zombie horde, they will try to bit you like all zombies do. Once they have successfully bitten and turned a human, they will then put a party hat on them and have a moan of congratulation all around before once again resuming their attack on the still living humans. They can obviously be killed by a direct shot to the head, because who _wouldn't_ that kill? (Besides Alucard) In fact, all kill shots count, head, heart, lungs, the whole thing, if it's fatal to a human it's fatal to these zombies. Besides poison. That just gives them a zombie rash.

_The survivors:_

Well, at the start there's just May, Jay, and our secretary. You can join in whenever you want. We have nothing but the clothes on our backs and Mack's pen and papers, although some survivors may bring artillery (in fact its encouraged) and flamethrowers. If you want to show up in full Kevlar and a nuke, you are welcome to the party. If you want to flit in with a sparkly pink tutu and about twenty tons of fairy dust and magic their faces off with your pixie stick, you are a bit odd but certainly welcome. If you want to be the zombie leader, that's fine as well. We welcome anybody and everybody. If you want to be on a news crew team reporting outside, or a SWAT team of rescuers, again, say it and we'll make it happen. But we need people! There must be a minimum of four author/authoresses that volunteer before we can even start, and of course if you want to add yourself in we'll do so. We will talk to and interact with most of you, obviously. Those who are in the zombie horde we'll shoot. But we might interact via insults!

_**So what are you waiting for! This is your chance to be in a May and Jay! And since "May" doesn't come back from her vacation with our grandpa for five days, you have plenty of time to volunteer to be our meat-puppets. Come, join the insanity! :D If nobody does, we'll just stick some of my OCs in there, or not publish at all! C'mon, live a little people!**_

_**-Jay**_


End file.
